Over the past several years, there has been a tremendous increase in the need for higher performance communications networks. Increased performance requirements have led to an increase in energy use resulting in greater heat dissipation from components. As power use increases, traditional air cooling may no longer be adequate to cool network devices and liquid cooling may be needed.
Modular electronic systems are designed to provide flexibility to configure systems as per user needs. These systems include multiple slots to accommodate a variety of modules (e.g., line cards, fabric cards, and the like). Orthogonal systems, which have cards inserted both horizontally and vertically, may present additional challenges for liquid cooling because cards often connect to the front and back of the system.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.